The present invention relates generally to furniture units and more particularly to mobile pedestal units.
Mobile furniture units, such as pedestal units, short file cabinets, carts, and the like are widely used in office applications and derive significant benefits from their transportability. Such mobile pedestal units can be used for a variety of different functions, such as transporting files from one location to the next, as a movable secondary work station, or as an auxiliary storage cabinet.
One drawback of conventional mobile pedestal units is that they normally have a height which does not exceed the lower thigh of a standing person. Thus, a person is forced to bend over in an awkward and uncomfortable position when pushing the unit. This can result in back pain, fatigue, and a concomitant loss in productivity.
Another drawback of conventional mobile pedestal units is that they are typically provided with a limited upper surface area. This limited area can quickly become cluttered, resulting in items falling from the surface when the unit is moved and limiting the amount of work items or files which can be placed on the upper surface. Furthermore, the top surface of these prior art mobile pedestal units is typically too low to be comfortably used as a secondary worksurface by a person sitting on a conventional office chair.